


Happy Now

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook runs into Archie at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Now

The thing about secretly dating David Archuleta was that Cook couldn't tell anyone about it.

Well, he'd told his manager, who had freaked out a little and almost told Cook to break up with him, but Cook had just given him this look and, well, Paul had dropped the subject. And he'd told his family, and like, the band (because it just felt _wrong_ to lie to them) but no one else. And then that really sucked because he never got to see his boyfriend, because one, they were both crazy busy, and two, their managers had insisted too many public meetings would spark suspicion. Cook had rolled his eyes but Archie had shrugged kind of helplessly and then they were never in the same place at the same time, and the phone calls were good and everything, but this was getting _ridiculous_. I mean, even when he'd landed the Real gig _in_ Salt Late City, and he'd called Archie in a rush of excitement, he'd found out that, of course, his boyfriend was going to be out of town. Cook had half a mind to strangle both their managers who, despite their protested innocence, he was sure were behind this. Still, he wrangled some phone-sex out of Archie, who felt bad enough about not being there that he did everything that Cook asked him to do. Which was pretty awesome actually.

It was a complete and utter coincidence that he ran into Archie at the airport. It was kind of weird because he hadn't been paying any attention to anyone, but then he heard this voice go "Cook!" and then "Oh my gosh, please _move!_ " And when Cook turned, he saw Archie ducking underneath some guy's arm, and _running_ towards him. His heart did this little flip because, holy shit that was _David_ and he was _here!_ without even thinking he swept Archie into his arms, hugging him so hard and so close he actually lifted him off the ground for a second. He could hear Archie's breathless laughter in his ear, and God it just felt so good to hold him. Archie kind of pushed against him and away, and Cook had this blind moment of panic where he held on even tighter, until he became aware of where they were and who was watching. Cook pulled back reluctantly, forcing a wide, friendly grin onto his face, instead of the hopelessly lovesick expression that he was fighting so desperately. He let his hands grip onto Archie's shoulders as he held him away and took a proper look at him, at the wide, happy grin (that always remained the same, always) and the bright eyes trained solely on him, and the curly black hair-

Jesus Christ.

Cook loosened his grip on Archie's shoulders to lift one hand wonderingly to the teenager's head, his fingers ghosting through the hair lightly. It was much longer than Cook had ever seen it, and it curled around his temples and his neck. Archie's eyes went a little wide and a minute shiver ran through his body as Cook sank his fingers into the hair, just a little. Oh.

"How long, uh-" Cook was struggling for words, having to force himself to put his hand back at his side. "What time- How long until you board?" He gestured to security, which he had just exited, and to the gates beyond it.

"Um," Archie sounded a little dazed, and fuck, if that didn't make Cook's stomach curl up hotly. "Like, fifteen minutes? Twenty?" It was a desperate sort of sound, and his hands were clenching at his sides, like he was trying his hardest not to touch Cook.

"I can work with that," Cook said immediately, then grabbed his boyfriend by his collar and waved to the bodyguards and staff that were buzzing around anxiously. "We're just gonna go - oh relax, I'll get him back on time," he huffed, as Archie's people started freaking out a little. He ignored them and dragged Archie off though, pushing into one of the smaller, private bathrooms in the airport. This was going to have to do.

Cook turned and locked the door quickly, his fingers shaking a little. When he turned back around Archie was staring at him sort of helplessly, and he made this weirdly strangled sound, and then crowded Cook up against the door, his arms winding around Cook's neck and dragging him down to kiss.

Cook's hands immediately came up to frame his lover's face, holding him still as their mouths moved against each other, and Archie was pushing against him so hard, and Cook was opening him up with his tongue and licking into his mouth and just _savoring_ everything that David Archuleta was. They kissed over and over again, until finally Cook had to tear away just to breathe, but that was when Archie sighed against his lips and mumbled "I missed you so much," in this little, broken voice, and Cook couldn't stand it.

He swung them both around, so now Archie was the one pinned up against the door, and Cook was sliding a hand into his hair and _gripping_ , his fingers tangling in the long curls. A little shiver of satisfaction ran through his body, and he tugged on the boy's hair, making him gasp and tilt his chin up, exposing his long, perfect neck. Cook kind of made this really embarrassing noise, somewhere between a growl and a whimper, before he buried his face into Archie's neck, pressing soft kisses against the delicate skin and tasting the rapid thrum of his pulse.

 _Fifteen minutes,_ he reminded himself, a little hysterically, and then his hand was cupping Archie through his jeans, and Archie groaned soft and low and sweet. Cook pulled away from his lover's neck to watch him, one hand still in his hair, the other making quick work of his jeans. He watched his boyfriend's face carefully, his hand slipping into Archie's underwear so he could grip him tight and fast. Archie let out a soft breath and then canted his hips upward, fucking into Cook's hand _already_ , and Cook couldn't take it. He pulled, _hard_ , at Archie's hair and was rewarded with a long, drawn out moan that stuttered half-way, his eyes half-lidded and his lashes dark against his cheeks. His mouth had fallen open, and Cook took the moment to just appreciate the way he looked, pinned up against the door all flushed and panting for it.

Cook's hand tightened, and his thumb slid over the top of Archie's cock, pleased to feel it hot and hard and heavy in his grip. It was a little awkward at this angle, but he wanted it like this, wanted to see him exactly like this. Shit, time, that's right. Without much preamble, he started to jerk Archie off, as fast and efficiently as he knew how, keeping his grip tight from base to tip, his hand slippery from where Archie was starting to leak. The teenager was making all these noises, sharp, tight little sounds that burst from his throat like he had no control over them, some sliding into long, desperate whines. It drove Cook _crazy_. All he wanted to do was strip Archie naked, lay him down on a soft surface, and _fuck_ him, but there wasn't time for that. There was barely time for a handjob!

"Baby," Cook was leaning in now, pressing his mouth against Archie's jaw and listening to the hitch in his breath, the quiet little sob of _'please'_ , that had him yanking on Archie's hair all over again. "Come on Arch," he continued, his voice rough and barely restrained, cajoling, "You can come for me, come all over my hand, that's it baby," he crooned, and Archie _keened_ , arching up into his hand and doing exactly as he was told.

He was still shaking as Cook pulled his hand out and licked it clean, his eyes wide and darkly aroused.

"Oh!" and his voice was as rough as Cook had ever heard it. He couldn't help but pull him in for another kiss, unable to stop himself from pressing his hips against Archie's, groaning as his erection slid against his lover's thigh. He'd just have to take care of it in the car or something, because Archie had a plane to catch and-

Archie pushed him away roughly, and sank to his knees, his hands roughly undoing Cook's belt and jean buttons. Cook stared down at him in disbelief.

"What are you- You're going to be late!" He yelped, a little embarrassed with how needy his voice sounded.

"They can wait," Archie mumbled roughly, and Cook had to hold onto that hair tight again (that _fucking_ hair, Jesus Christ) as his mouth sank over Cook's erection, and Cook kind of almost lost his balance.

"Oh _fuck_ ," he swore, because, seriously, seeing Archie go down on him was one of the hottest things like, in existence. Even in - _especially_ in - a little airport bathroom as their managers and assistants and body guards all hovered outside, completely unaware to the personal porno Cook was privy to. Archie tongued along his cock sweetly, sucking the head in and nuzzling a little along it's length, until Cook was whining and thrusting a little against those pink lips. Arch pulled back and looked up at him, his mouth swollen and red.

"Do you want to-? I mean, it would be faster if you just..." But he trailed off, embarrassed. Cook raised and eyebrow until the dots connected, and he had to grab himself from coming right then and there.

"You want me to fuck your mouth?" He asked, a little incredulously. Archie colored, lowering his eyes, but nodded and bit his lip.

"If that's- if that's okay?" As if he needed to ask. Cook nodded blindly, shaking, as Archie opened his mouth wide and sucked the tip of his cock in again, then rested there, looking up at Cook and waiting. His hips did this little stuttery motion, and then he really was thrusting into Archie's mouth, watching helplessly as his cock disappeared and reappeared from between Archie's lips. He couldn't stop his moans, reaching down to cup Archie's jaw as he went a little faster, and saw him struggle to breathe through his nose as Cook's erection bumped up against the back of his throat.

It was too much for Cook. He gasped out "I'm- I'm-" and that was it, he was coming into Archie's mouth. He tried to pull out, but that didn't really help, because then he was coming on Archie's _face_ , and it really should have made him feel awful and guilty, but all it did was increase the spiky rush of adrenaline and pleasure coursing through him. He gave a strangled groan and reached desperately for those brown paper towels, kneeling down as Archie wiped a hand over his face and winced.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Arch," Cook said, still panting and out of breath from his orgasm (from _fucking Archie's mouth_ , Jesus!) and his boyfriend was bright red all over and embarrassed, but he still looked _so good_ like that. He ran his thumb over Archie's lip after he'd cleaned him up, and was rewarded with a gentle kiss.

"It's okay." Christ, he was still smiling, even if he was blushing as well. "I'm glad you liked it." Cook sat back, laughing a little.

"Liked it? It was like out of one of my fantasies, Arch. God. You're just - incredible." And that made him blush again, and Cook laughed some more before pressing a kiss to his puffy, swollen mouth. "You seriously have to go now though." Archie's eyes flew open.

"Oh my gosh!" He said, his hands flying up into the air. "I hope I didn't miss my flight!" Cook cracked up, kissed him breathless, and sent him on his way.

In the car ride towards the hotel, Cook got a text message.

 _"I love you. Go make me proud! x."_

So maybe their relationship wasn't perfect, but Cook was sure it was pretty damn close.


End file.
